Still Can't Quit You
by 177istaken
Summary: This is what their relationship was... "She always comes back" JH postseason 8


_"I thought I lost my little Puddin Pop forever" - Jackie  
_

* * *

He could not believe what had just happened..again. But he sure felt the consequence coming in about--

"Hyde, have you seen my dearest Jackie?" Fez asked as soon as he charged through the Forman's basement door.

Hyde, who was just sitting in deep contemplation stared blankly at his foreign friend. Fez was completely unaware of his unusual pondering state as Hyde lifted his feet off the round table.  
"Uh..no man," he answered suddenly, "Fez, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been trying to stay away from your loud and crazy girlfriend for a while now"

What Hyde said wasn't a lie. He honestly should have stayed away the moment he met her because maybe if he had done so, they would never have to deal with this mess they created.

"Hmm..well anyway, we had a bit of a problem last night and I just can not find my little angel," he explained with a panicked expression. "I could not find her at the mall, salon, or the hub.."

"Well, she isn't here man," Hyde insisted with a scowl "Stop worrying and let her come to you."

_She always comes back_, he thought to himself.

Fez shrugged. "I guess your right. I mean, hey a girl's gotta come home sometime right?" he figured "Maybe I'll surprise her with candy..or decorate the bathtub with rose petals or buy her something--"

He continued to list things Jackie seemed to enjoy or needed to feel fulfilled. Only Fez adored her enough to give her the world or care for her every need. That's funny, Hyde thought to himself once more. He recalled Jackie's joyful childlike expression when he gave her his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt. He smiled to himself, knowing that he didn't need to do half the things Fez did to keep her satisfied.

Fez saw the smirk on Hyde's face and then shot him a critical look. "Whatever, man--just get outta here. All your chick talk is makin' me itch." he said quickly, attempting to make things seem less sketchy. Hyde waited after Fez happily waved goodbye and made his way out of the basement to discreetly return to his bedroom.

He sat down on the edge of his cot and took a moment to glance down at the sleeping naked figure covered in thin blanket. The petite lady always seemed to sleep a little longer every time the two shared a night. He did not realize that he was gently burshing her smooth thigh until the woman's eyes fluttered open. Hyde, oblivious of what his actions did to her, waited for her to speak.

She slowly sat her self up, ignoring the blanket sliding off the top half of her nude body. The lady's eyes gazed intensely back at his as she stroked his cheek with the back of her delicate hand. Her lips formed an unexpected smile and she reached for a quick kiss. She then said something Hyde thought he would never hear again.

"Morning Puddin' Pop."

* * *

**Flashback: The Night Before  
**

_She came into the basement in tears--something she swore she would never do in front of him. Her heart was growing heavy and she felt it beginning to sink.  
_

_"We were going to--" she attempted to explain in between sobs and sips of beer "tonight was the night me and Fez were going to have--"_

_"Okay stop" Hyde demanded, taking another sip of beer. "I can't talk about this shit with you, ok?"_

_"But Steven I need--"_

_"No." he shot up angrily from his regular chair. "This isn't fair--what you're doing, talking to me about your damn relationship"_

_An equally angered Jackie suddenly found herself capable of holding her tears in. "Oh, so it was fair when Sam wasn't here and we'd mess around? Steven, YOU WERE MARRIED!"_

_"Then will you just let that GO?!" he boomed. "Jackie, I wasn't ready to be married yet! But if it meant losing you, I would have gone through with it, okay? You, on the other hand suddenly have an interest in Fez? Where the hell did that come from?"_

_"I recalled you okaying it, Steven," she retorted calmly. "I didn't know if you were using zen or really meaning it, but now we'll never know what the others missing."_

_After a long silence, the two realized what this argument would soon lead to.  
Suddenly feeling heated, Hyde walked across towards her. He grabbed the can of beer from her hand and placed it down on the table. In one fell swoop, he took a firm grip at her waist and kissed her as though she was the only one he would ever kiss. They ignored the spilled beer on the floor or the lingering scent of pot. _

_Hands roamed in places and the next thing Jackie knew, they were sitting on his cot. His kiss grew harder, though she did not have trouble matching his strength. He challenged her and as tiny as she was, Jackie never failed to put up a fight. His kisses, leaving her breathless afterward, demonstrated his hunger for her. The way she was responding told him she felt the same hunger.  
_

_It was Jackie who eased the kiss as she backed down, pulling him closer, dragging his body along with hers until she was completely on her back and he on top. Hyde had followed instinctively as his nimble fingers unbuttoned her blouse.  
_

* * *

Fez had left the basement no more than ten minutes ago.

The two laid there, just laid there on his cot facing each other. It was like this every morning after they had been with each other. Jackie, still only covered in blanket would cry on his chest and he would hold her as if it was his last day on earth. She cried for what had become of the both of them because she did not understand how they were not together yet still were.

"I love you so much," Of course, the statement had come from Jackie. He responded by giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. The words came out of him only once, and that was the one time she rejected it. She knew he meant it then because he didn't say it out of habit, like Fez or Kelso. But with that one light kiss on the forehead, she just knew her love was reciprocated. Feelings remained unchanged.

Broken up or not, last night would have happened and would continue to keep happening. She didn't need a "glimmer of hope" to assure her that he would always be hers.

* * *

**A/N- Just like Jackie in this story, I don't get why these two didn't get together. And since David Trainer apparently left the series "open ended", Jackie and Fez don't work out in my world and she ultimately gets back with Hyde. I do think that at the end of the day, they love eachother and that's just the reality of their relationship...in my pov anyway. =]**


End file.
